


Fun Size

by Tavrinth



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavrinth/pseuds/Tavrinth
Summary: Chris still didn't know what was going on. One moment he was enjoying breakfast, Albert on a solo mission, the next he gets a call Al was caught in a explosion. He didn't know what to expect, but certainly not THIS!





	1. Waking up for the first time

The first thing he registered was a light beeping sound and the smell of cleaners. The second thing he registered was hushed voices towards his left. “What the hell happened to him?” A male voice said, sounding stressed and raged. A more feminine voice sighed before speaking up. “We do not know, Chris, we got a call and found him like this.” The female hushed the male before footsteps headed away from where he laid. Once they where far enough away he cracked his eyes, almost regretting it as a bright light assaulted his sensitive eyes. He closed his eyes and placed a hand over them, trying to adjust to the bright lights before he glanced around. The room was boring and bland: White walls, floors, and curtains the only things in the room besides machines and medical posters.  
  
He sat up slowly, feeling slow and sluggish, almost as if he should be moving faster then he was. He looked at the room more, freezing as he saw a bag of unknown fluid hooked to him through an IV and a heart monitor attacked to his finger. Fear and panic gripped his heart as he remembered his time in Spencer’s lab. He quickly yanked the IV out, hissing lightly at the pain before he took off the monitor. He froze as the alarm went off as the machine flat lined. He glanced to the door before he ran to hid in what he assumed was a closet. He heard footsteps rushing in and panicked voices. “Where did he go?” The male from a few moments ago said, moving around the room.  
  
He froze as the footsteps came over to where he was hiding. “He’s a kid, he couldn’t have gotten far.” The voice said, much to close to his liking as the female one spoke from the other side of the room. “This is Weaker we are talking about, remember? He could vanish as a full-grown man.” The voice sounded irritated, and He didn’t know if it was at him or the situation. He held his breath as the male walked closer to the closet, heart raising in his chest as he pressed back against the wall. He closed his eyes as the door opened, expecting to be yanked out and beat, restrained to the bed and hooked back up.  
  
He cracked his eyes after a few moments of nothing happening, staring at the kneeling male in front of him. He started for a long moment, not sure what to do or what was going to happen. He saw sadness and heartache wash over the male’s face before he spoke. “You don’t remember me, do you?” He had asked softly, trying not to scare the boy anymore then he was already. Albert shook his head slowly, keeping his cat like eyes focused on the male. “N-no.. I don’t know any of Spencer’s men.” He said quietly, voice shaky as he stayed plastered to the back of the closet. He stiffened as the man reached a hand out slowly, palm facing upward as he spoke. “My name is Chris Redfield. You don’t have to be scared Albert.” He said it so softly Albert almost believed him.  
  
He glanced as the female walked over, eyes narrowing as he growled lightly. Chris glanced back at the female and shook his head. “Can you go wait outside?” He asked, Albert being able to see a soft pleading look in the males eyes from where he stood. The female paused before she simply nodded and turned on her heel to leave the room, closing the door behind her. Albert watched her leave, watching the door for a long moment before Chris drew his attention back to him by holding his hand out once more. He narrowed his eyes at it before Chris spoke. “It would be easier to talk if you came out of the closet.” Albert watched him for a few moments longer before he slowly took the hand offered to him. Chris gently pulled him out of the small closet and back over to the bed.

After a moment the larger male gently picked him up and sat him on the bed. Albert paused as he was picked up but didn’t react beside giving Chris an odd look. Chris sat in a chair next to the bed, giving Albert his space before he spoke. “Do you remember who you are?” Albert simply nodded at the question, glancing around the room so he didn’t have to stare at the male. Chris nodded, sighing softly. “That’s good. What else do you remember?” He asked, wanting to know just how far back Albert’s memories where thrown. Albert paused, glancing off to the side before he shook his head. “If you aren’t one of Spencer’s men, then who are you? Where am I?” Albert asked, not liking what the male was asking him.

Chris paused before he game a small smile. “You are in a hospital. As I said I am Chris Redfield, member of the BSAA. A group to stop bio-terrorism.” He explained, watching Albert’s face change from annoyance to confusion. “BSAA? Bio-terrorism? What about Spencer, is he dead?” He asked, perhaps a little to excitedly at the thought of the older man dead. Chris blinked before he nodded. “Spencer is dead. We… found you not to long after. But you seem to have lost your memories when a lab exploded. We still don’t know what is going on, but people here want to help you. That means you need to let them close enough to check you over and take a few blood samples.”  
  
Albert looked at Chris, eyes going wide as he shook his head at the mention of tests. “N0! No tests, please..” He pleaded, knowing where testing went and didn’t want to go through that anymore. Chris froze at the outburst before he went to kneel in front of Albert, taking the much smaller hands in his own. “Hey, look at me. I _Promise_ nothing bad is going to happen to you. No one is going to hurt you, _ever_ again.” He said, staring at the panicking male. Albert looked down at the male in front of him, body shaking as he glanced around the room warily now. The other’s voice was stern but calming, pulling him from the panicked haze he was loosing himself in. He started down at light brown eyes, feeling the panic fade away before he moved, wrapping his small arms around the much larger male. “Please..” He didn’t know what he was pleading for, but he felt he could trust Chris.

Chris had froze as small arms wrapped around him, feeling the small body shaking against his. He slowly wrapped his arms around Albert, running his callused fingers through soft hair. “I promise Al, nothing is going to happen to you, not while I’m here.” He said, not able to stop himself from pressing a soft kiss to the side of Albert’s head. Apparently, that was the right thing to say since he stopped shaking, though refused to let the male go as he curled up to the large male.

Chris moved to sit on the bed, keeping the small body in his arms as he lend back. He ran gently fingers over the small back, feeling Albert’s spin through his thin gown he was dressed in. He relaxed as Albert did, nose pressed into his neck as he took comfort in the larger male. “Get some rest, Al. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He said, knowing the small male would need the rest once they started their test. Albert nodded slowly, able to fall asleep easily as he stayed curled up in the larger male’s arms. He felt like he knew this man for a long time even if he couldn’t remember. He never felt this safe near anyone, not enough to fall asleep this close to them.

* * *

The next time Albert woke up was again to hushed voices, this time they were calm, talking about things he didn’t care to listen to. He pressed closer to Chris, feeling the hand on his back move up and down soothingly as the voices continued. “I guess some things don’t change.” The female from before said, what he assumed was amusement in his voice. He felt Chris sigh more then heard it. “I guess not Jill. But he is wary of a lot of things. He panicked when I mentioned them wanting to run tests on him to find out what happened to him.” The room fell silent, as the two sat in silence. Chris letting his hand run up and down Albert’s back as Jill messed with her phone before the door opened and a doctor walked in. Albert glanced at the door, seeing the man in a long white coat and froze. His fingers curled into Chris’s shirt, clinging to the male as he tried to press closer to him.  
  
Chris looked at Albert, feeling his body shaking as he kept his arms wrapped around him before he turned towards the Doctor. “Hello Doctor.. Jackmen, right?” He asked, not sure if he remembered the name right or not. Jackmen nodded as he looked over the papers in his arm. “Yes. I’m here to check over the patient, I see he is awake and moving now. Though I must inquire why he is no longer hooked up to anything?” Chris paused at that and gave a look towards Albert. “He panicked and yanked them off, he doesn’t like needles at all.” He explained, rubbing Albert’s back to try and ease the tension in his back. Jackmen paused before he nodded mutely, writing something down before he lifted his eyes back up at the trio. “I will need to do some blood work before I leave. The sooner we get that sent out, the sooner we can see what is going on with him.”

Chris looked between the Doctor and Albert, feeling how tense the small male was in his arms. “Alright, but we better make this quick. He may panic.” He said, watching the doctor nod before grabbing what he needed before walking over to the bed with the pair in it. Albert glanced at him, tensing as he pressed closer to Chris in a attempt to be farter away from the man with the needle. He paused as Chris rubbed his back gently. “It’ll be okay, he just needs a blood sample.” Chris spoke softly, trying to ease the fear and panic in his orange eyes.  
  
Albert started at Chris for a long moment before he slowly nodded, holding his arm out to the doctor as he pressed his face into his neck. He didn’t want to watch him work, didn’t want to see the needle or the blood again. He tensed as he felt the band wrap around his arm before fingers pressed on the bend of his elbow. He started to shake lightly as he felt the familiar feel of the alcohol wipe against his skin, fingers digging into Chris’s shirt harshly before he whimpered as the needle pierced his skin.

Chris kept rubbing his back and neck, speaking softly as he kept his hold around Albert. “You’re doing great, Al. Just a few more seconds and it will be all over.” He said softly, trying to calm the shaken child in his arms. This was Wesker, but he was young and scared. He watched as Jackmen pulled the needle free before putting a band-aid on the puncture wound. “There, all done.” He said, labeling the blood before he took it and left the room.

Albert slowly glanced at the door before he pulled his arm close, curling up against Chris as he tried to calm down. He was fine, he was just getting blood work, nothing bad was going to happen to him. He shook his head, unable to stop the shaking in his body before he paused as Chris wrapped his arms around him again. “Hey, I told you I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you, remember?” Was the question Chris asked. He took a moment before he nodded, staying curled up to the male as he slowly stopped shaking. “If everything turns out okay, I can take you out of this place and head to mine.” Chris said, lightly running his finger’s through Albert’s hair.  
  
Albert glanced up at him before he nodded, though paused as he looked at the gowns he was currently wearing. “I don’t have any clothes, do I?” He asked, not really wanting to walk around in public in only a hospital gown. Chris almost snorted at that and smiled. “Yeah, Jill went out while you where asleep and grabbed a few things.” He said, remembering the shirt she picked out for the small child.  
  
Jill nodded before she got up and walked over to a bag on the counter and pulled out a few pairs of pants and a shirt. She walked back over to the bed and laid them out. Chris almost snorted at the black one that read ‘WARNING: if Zombies chase us. I’m tripping you!’ He shook his head before he looked at the other, colorful, shirts laid out on he bed. A few pairs of jeans, only change was size, and a light brown coat.  
  
Albert looked over most of the shirt with disinterest before he sighed and grabbed it and the pants and boxers that looked to be his size. He slowly climbed off Chris’s lap and headed to the bathroom to change, not liking the exposed feeling of the gown. He paused as he heard Jill snicker and a click, glancing back only to blush as he realized the gown had opened slightly as he got off the bed. A dark blush covered his cheeks before he quickly hid in the bathroom and locked the door in pure embarrassment.  
  
He grumbled under his breath as he changed, hearing Jill’s quiet giggling as she no doubt looked at the picture she took when he wasn’t paying attention. He didn’t come out right away, cheeks still burning in embarrassment. Chris must of gotten worried cause a moment later he was knocking. “Al? You okay in there?” He heard his voice through the door. He didn’t respond vocally, instead he opened the door and walked out, eyes glued to the floor as he tried to fight the blush off his cheeks.  
  
Chris gave a small smile before he led him back over to the bed and helped him sit on the edge before he sat next to him. “Maybe I can convince them to let you out early, so we can head back to my place instead of being in this stuffy room.” He suggested, looking down at Albert as he lend against his side, refusing to look at the gleeful Jill. “I’d like that.” He mumbled out quietly, letting Chris wrap an arm around him and rub his arm. After a moment Chris to move off the bed before helping Albert down. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.” He said, wrapping the coat around Albert’s shoulders before he took his hand and headed to the door. Albert glanced around the hallway as they headed to the nurses station. “Hello, I’d like to sign Albert Wesker out.” He said, keeping his hold on the small boys hand.  
  
The nurse looked at them before she simply nodded before she typed something out on her computer. She looked at Chris and handed him a clipboard and pen. “Just sign the dotted line and put your phone number so we can contact you with any concerns.” He nodded, setting the clipboard on the counter and filled out the needed information. He held it back out once it was filled out as she gave him the okay to leave.  
  
Chris nodded before he headed to the door, pausing before he sighed. “We forgot shoes.” He said, looking at the socks the hospital gave Albert. He thought for a moment then scooped the small, startled blonde up into his arms. “We’ll need to stop and get you shoes. We can’t have you walking around in just socks.” He said, walking to his car. Albert grumbled and being carried like… kid, and just held onto Chris. “I could walk.” He said, remembering all the times he had to walk on harsh surfaces bare footed.  
  
Chris shook his head as he opened his backseat door and sat Albert down. “No, you need proper shoes.” He said, letting him get into the seat properly before he shot the door and walked got into the driver side. Jill jumped into the passenger seat and glanced back at Albert. “I didn’t grab any cause I know shoes too big or too small are very uncomfortable.”  
  
Albert looked at the two and sighed, looking out the window as Chris started the car and drove out of the parking spot. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in a car, let alone outside of the lab. He watched the trees and buildings pass by as they drove down the road. He closed his eyes after a moment, relaxing as he purr of the car lolled him to sleep.

* * *

Author's notes:  
Sorry if it seems OOC, This is my first time writing RE ^^;;


	2. Who's that?

Albert shifted awake as the car was pulled to a stop and hushed voices before a door opened and closed. He didn’t bother trying to move, or even open his eyes against the bright light. After a few moments the door to his right opened and he felt light hands grab his one foot, pressing something to it. He huffed in annoyance, trying to curl back up before the door was closed and he was left to doze off again.  
  
After a few more moments the door was opened again before the car was started and pulled off again. He shifted as the car was once more pulled to a stop, though this time both doors where opened and closed before the one closest to him opened. He felt the seatbelt give way before the familiar arms of Chris went around him and pulled him out of the car.

He pressed his face against Chris’s neck, hiding from the bright sunlight as he walked into what he assumed was his house. He slowly lifted his head once they where in the darkness of the house, eyes slowly readjusting to the shadows. He glanced around the room, blinking to get eyes his to focus before Chris walked over to a couch and sat him down on it. “While you took your nap. Jill got you some shoes and a pair of sunglasses to help with the sunlight.” Chris said, kneeling in front of Albert and held the sunglasses out.  
  
Albert blinked and took them, looking at the simple, black look before he put them on his head since he didn’t need them currently. “Thank you.” He mumbled out quietly, not used to the nice treatment he was getting. It felt surreal, like this wasn’t what his life should be like, but at the same time he felt at home and safe. He glanced around again before he paused as his stomach growl causing a light blush to cover his cheeks in embarrassment.  
  
Chris chuckled before he stood up and headed towards the kitchen. “Just sit and get comfy, I’ll have something cooked up in a few minutes.” He said before he vanished into the kitchen, looking around before he stood up to look around the room curiously. He paused at a few pictures, taking one into his hands and frowned as he saw Chris standing next to a tall blonde, arm around his waist to keep him in the frame as the blonde frowned at the camera and what seemed to be orange eyes glaring through his sunglasses.  
  
He frowned as he looked at it, feeling like he knew the blonde. He glanced to where Chris went and headed to it before he paused as he passed a mirror. He looked at it before he froze, eyes widening as he looked at bright, orange eyes with split pupils. He glanced between his eyes and the picture in his hands before he hissed, a spike of pain going through his head as he knelt on the floor, hands going to his head.

  
“You have became quite an… inconvenience for me.”  
“Why isn’t this one big family reunion”  
  
He must have been yelling or crying cause the next thing he saw brown eyes looking at him in concern and he was sitting on a counter. He slowly let go of his head, registering the other’s lips where moving. “Albert, are you okay?” Chris asked, the first think he could pick out. “What happened?”  
  
Albert shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to figure out what happened. “I.. I don’t know. I saw a picture and was coming here but then… then I saw the mirror. Are my eyes really orange?” He asked, looking at Chris in confusion as he tried to remember when, or how, that would have happened.  
  
Chris paused at the question before he sighed and nodded. “Yes, they are. We should have told you but with everything that was going on, there wasn’t a good time for it.” He said, pulling a chair over so he could sit in front of Albert. “I just heard you yelling and saw you in a ball on the floor. Are you in any pain?” He asked, searching his face for any signs of pain on his face.  
  
Albert took a moment before he responded. “No, not anymore, it did when it happened though.” He said, glancing over at the stove and the food that was put on pause because of himself. “Sorry..” He mumbled out quietly, not liking to be the cause of any annoyances. Chris blinked before he smiled and lightly ruffled Albert’s hair, getting an all to familiar glare from the action. “Its fine Al, besides your well being is more important then anything else.” He said with a smile before he moved back to the stove to continue cooking.  
  
Albert turned to watch him, confusion back on his face as Chris acted like this was normal. After a few moments of silence, he let the curiosity get to him. “Do you do this often?” He asked, though continued at the confused look. “Take random people in from labs?” He finished; legs crossed as he sat on the counter. This all felt familiar but he couldn’t understand why.. had he brought here before and just.. forgot?  
  
Chris paused at the question, not sure how to respond before he sighed and looked over at the small child. “I don’t do this often. I’ve only brought you into my home like this.” He said, sadness heavy in his voice as he looked at Albert. “I know what they put you through, and I couldn’t just sit by and let them get away with it. Not when I could put a stop to it.” He said, sadness heavy in his voice as he kept his eyes on the stove and what he was cooking.  
  
Albert frowned at that, orange eyes searching Chris. “How could you have stopped it? Spencer keeps everything under lock and key, and anyone that leaks or tries to get help end up as a test subject.” He said, not sure why the male was so upset over something no one could have helped. He watched Chris sigh before he finished making what ever it is he was making and pulled out two plates.  
  
Chris fixed the plates before he sat them on the table and went to help Albert down off the counter. “You’ll understand later.” He said, moving to sit down and nibbled at the food. Albert was a little faster, eating the food as if it was the first thing he has eating in a week, and Chris didn’t remember Albert eating before he went on his mission, so it wasn’t a far stretch. Chris watched him eat, glad the male was okay but missed the static, calm blonde.  
  
Albert finished his food before Chris did, and then asked if he could look around more. Chris nodded as he stayed to finish his food and clean up the mess he left. Albert walked through the house, eyes seeing well in the dark as he explored. He soon headed upstairs, finding a bathroom and a few bedrooms. He opened one door and walked in, seeing half the room was messier than the other.  
  
One half of the room had tan and lighter clothes laying around. The other half had black clothes, a leather coat, and was neater and put together. He looked over the room before he spotted another photo, this one was more relaxed. The blonde in it was giving a half smile, hand resting on Chris’s hip as Chris had his arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist and was giving him a kiss on the cheek. He walked over to it and picked it up, curious who this man was and where he was.  
  
The house looked far to lived in to just be Chris living here. He glanced around before he saw another mirror, this one larger than the last he saw. He walked over to it, photo in hand as he looked at his eyes. They couldn’t be natural, maybe one of Spencer’s test finally did something to him. He glanced at the photo in his hand before he held it up to the mirror, freezing as he spotted a few similarities.  
  
His hair was the shame shade as the male in the photo, his eyes where the same as well. He frowned, remembering the picture down on the first floor and shook his head. He even had the same sunglasses! What was going on? He shook his head before he headed to find Chris, he needed answers.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, seeing the brunette washing the dishes and felt a sense of domestic life, of home, in this moment. He shook his head before he stilled his nerves. “Am I in these pictures?” He asked, almost scared to know the answer. To himself, the male looked… scary, cold. He watched as Chris jolted, not expecting the sudden voice or question before he turned to look at Albert. Sighing, Chris walked over to Albert and knelt, taking a little too long to respond.  
  
Chris looked at he picture in Albert’s hands and slowly nodded his head. “Yes. We are trying to figure out what exactly happened to you.” He said slowly, not sure how this would affect Albert. The blonde grew silent, looking at the man in the picture before he turned his eyes up at Chris. “What happened to Spencer? What of umbrella?” He asked, wanting to know how he survived to adult hood.  
  
Chris stood and dried his hands off before he took Albert’s hand and led him into the living room and sat Albert on the couch before taking a seat next to him. “Spencer is dead, as for Umbrella.. They are still out there, just fragmented and broken up. The BSAA are tracking the remaining Umbrella workers down to bring them in and keep their research out of terrorist hands.” He explained, looking at Albert as he looked at the picture in his hands.  
  
Silence hung in the air, making Chris believe Albert was about to bolt or start throwing something. “What about me?” He asked, voice so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. He looked at Albert, seeing familiar glowing eyes stare back at him. “What did I become?” He asked, something must have happened to cause his orange eyes.  
  
Chris took a breath, not sure if he should respond to that question yet. “That isn’t important right now. What is, is helping you and keeping you-“ He jolted as Albert slammed his hands down on the table, watching it crack and split under his hands as glowing eyes turned to Chris. “No. I want to know what I did! Spencer wouldn’t have let me live if I didn’t do Something.” He said, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
Chris watched him for a moment before he reached out and pulled him into his arms and lap. “It’s not pleasant Albert.” He said, holding the shacking child in his arms tightly. “But that is not important. You being alive and okay is.” He said, pulling Albert back to see panic and fear in his eyes before he lightly kissed his forehead. “You are strong, Al. But for now, trust me. I promised not to let any harm come to you, and I don’t plan to break that promise anytime soon.” He spoke softly, keeping his arms around Albert.  
  
Albert didn’t know what to make of this.. He woke up in a hospital room and met this man named Chris Redfield. He learned he has orange eyes, and could seemingly break a coffee table with ease. Chris acted as if all this was normal but in the photo. “Are we together?” He asked softly, looking at the photo again and seeing how relaxed the- he, how relaxed he looked standing next to Chris. He felt the arms tighten around him and glanced up to Chris.  
  
Chris nodded slowly and smiled. “We are, you tried to kill me for years but, I managed to bring some humanity back to you.” He said, a fond smile on his lips before he sighed. “But that was almost a year ago. You where still distant and tried to act like everything was fine but I knew it wasn’t.” He said, looking at the small blonde in his arms. “That, is why I want to protect you.”  
  
Albert was silent for a long moment, trying to process what he heard. His head was hurting, trying to get to memories that where locked away, and he could only imagine why. He closed his eyes, rubbing at his head in a attempt to get it to go away before he paused at feeling callused fingers in his hair. He looked at Chris before he closed his eyes, letting his head lean back into the touch as it seemed to push the pain away.

Chris gave a small smile as Albert relaxed into his touch, glad to be of some help to him since he looked to be in pain. “Headache?” He asked, even if he already knew the answer was yes. He felt Albert nod against his hand, not even bothering to open his eyes. Chris smiled before he slowly stopped, standing up and held Albert in his arms. “Come on, lets get you to bed.” He spoke softly as he headed up the stairs.  
  
Albert blinked his eyes open at the movement, glancing around before he looked up at Chris. “Can I sleep with you? I don’t want to be alone..” He mumbled out quietly, fingers curled into Chris’s shirt as he was carried. He was getting used to being carried around and wondered if it was a common thing before this happened.

He couldn’t stop the yawn as he curled up in Chris’s arms, eyes closing as he walked back to the room he had came from. He opened his eyes as he was sat on the bed, his coat removed and sat to the side before Chris ushered him under the blankets. He watched as the brunette grabbed his sleeping clothes before he went to the bathroom to change.  
  
He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes again until he felt Chris get into bed, dressed in a sleeping shirt and soft fuzzy pants with dog paws all over them. He looked up at Chris before he shifted over to him and wrapped his arms around the larger male. He slowly started to doze off, feeling Chris wrap a arm around his shoulders and kept the blanket around him. “Night Al.” Was the last thing he heard as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is welcomed, also let me know if its to OOC.
> 
> Yes Wesker is sleeping a lot but is due to what his body is being put through at the moment.


End file.
